Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves
by B-Rated
Summary: Ed is a sixteen year old boy growing up in a gypsy camp. Roy is a twenty-one year old man traveling with them to Central. Their wold is only three things; gypsies, tramps and thieves.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, there. This is my first FMA fic. I tried to keep them as in character as I could. I hope you all enjoy.

**Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves**

The sixteen year old shoved his feet into his shoes and stepped out of the wagon while tying up his long blond locks.

"Brother! You're awake! Father was about to take a bucket of water to you," a boy came bounding up to him.

He patted the boy's head with a small laugh, "maybe I should of stayed in bed then. I could stand a good shower."

"Ed, must everything be a joke to you?" one of the girls passing by carrying a basket of her daily chore asked. The dog at her heel barked.

"Come on, Winry, what's life without a little humor?" He shouted to her retreating form.

"Is that flea-bag still around?" One of the other women shouted as she joined their group.

Ed turned to his brother, "what's for breakfast?"

"Brother, you missed breakfast," he said timidly.

"What?" He held his growling stomach, "come on let's go into town!" He grabbed his arm and started walking.

"But, brother, what about the chores? We'll be punished," he protested.

"You should have woken me up!" Ed pressed on.

He pulled at his brother's hand trying to get it to let go, "we have no money, brother!"

"If we get caught the blame's on you," he growled.

"Me?! But why?"

"You should have saved me breakfast!"

"I didn't know you were going to sleep in so late! You shouldn't blame me, brother! This isn't fair!"

"Shut up, Al!" They continued yelling out of the camp.

"They never rest do they?" Winry asked shaking out a sheet.

"Really, Ed seems to do quite a lot of resting," one of the girls argued folding another linen.

An old woman sat in a rocking chair, smoking her pipe, beside one of the wagon steps. A blanket she was mending strewn across her lap. Even though her back was turned she was clearly listening.

"Well, I think it's sweet, really, that they're that close," the third girl pulled a dry garment from the make-shift clothesline drawn between a wagon and a palm tree.

"You're both too soft on them, if you ask my opinion," the second girl stated. "We do far too many of their chores while their out causing trouble and bad reputations."

"You'd know all about reputations, wouldn't you, _Lust_," Winry mocked the given nickname.

The woman hit her with a pillow case, "shut up you!"

"Girls, stop, this is immature," the third reasoned.

"Yes, Mother Rose," the two replied sarcastically.

Their snickering promptly stopped upon the arrival of another female. She took her basket to the opposite end of the line and went to work silently hanging her items.

The three continued their chore in quiet. The one called Lust looked up as two men walked by. Her eyes locked with the second, she smiled, he smiled back until he ran into the larger man's back. He promptly turned with a scowl.

The younger man threw up his hands in surrender. His brother turned back and moved on while he took one last look at the girl before following.

Lust smiled to herself and set back to her task.

"Scar is quite handsome isn't he?" Rose asked watching the two men toss the hay to the horses.

"I suppose," Lust shrugged, "if you like the brooding type."

"You only say that because you have eyes for the brother," Winry smiled knowingly.

There was no response.

"SHUT UP AND RUN, AL!!" Ed bound through the crowded market place, weaving between bodies.

"Brother, you always do these sorts of things!" Al wasn't far behind.

"Get back here, thieves!" So was the stand owner.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk about this later, Al, JUST RUN!" Ed shouted back. He spotted and alley way and ducked between the stone walls. He reached an unoccupied hand out to snag his brother and pull him into hiding as well to escape the perusing merchant.

Ed poked his head out around the corner to watch the man run in the direction another man was pointing in. With a sigh of relief he stepped out of the ally and leaned on the stone wall.

"Brother, you are always getting us into trouble. You're supposed to be responsible!" The younger lectured.

Ed ignored him and bit into an apple.

"And why couldn't you of just taken one? Why a whole armful?"

"I thought the girls would want some. I'm trying to be thoughtful, Al," he defended.

"No you're not, you're being greedy, brother," Al continued.

"Yeah, well how do you know? You're not in my hea-" he stopped to hear the conversation nearby.

"Leeches, that's all they are. Out to drain our money and their camp is an eyesore. The damn gypsies."

"They'll leave our town and be on to the next one in a matter of days."

The brothers wore faces of guiltily sorrow but they looked at each other with fake smiles. "No big deal," Ed said.

"Right," Al agreed.

"Excuse me," the same man that redirected the merchant told the women who's conversation they had overheard. "Insulting our guests within earshot is not what a proper hostess should do." His cerulean eyes landed on the blond haired boys.

The women followed the gaze. The larger woman humped, "our guests were uninvited." She turned and walked away the other female following.

The man reached towards the crouched boys and snatched an apple from Ed's arms.

"Hey!"

"Stealing a stolen apple is no crime," he smiled.

Ed glared.

"Where are you going?" Al asked politely noticing the pack on the stranger's shoulder.

"Well, I was hoping to travel with you to Central," he shared before taking a bite of the apple.

"Yeah right!" Ed shouted. "Like we'd let you come with us. What's your talent, pretty boy?"

"Pretty? You think so?" He smirked.

Ed turned red, "listen here! We don't let no one tag along if they can't afford their- what are you doing?"

He dropped his bag and removed the baton, "a demonstration."

"Wha-"

"Would you please?" He handed the baton to Al.

"Brother…" Al said nervously when the man lit a flame to each end.

He shook out the mach and dropped it to take back the rod which had taken well to the fire. He spun it with one hand threw it up to catch it with the other. It disappeared behind his back and came back in the opposite hand.

A smirk grew across the stranger's face as his eyes stayed locked to the blonde's and a crowd gathered around them.

The flames twirled above his head like a halo as he reached for the bottle he had set aside. In one fluid motion the circling stopped, the flame curler took a drink, leaned back pulling the fire close to his face, and then released a breath that would shoot the blaze into the sky.

The crowd clapped and threw coins at his feet. He bowed, smiling, and doused the flames.

The people dispersed. He gathered a few coins and handed them to the sixteen year old. "Will that do?"

Ed's aw drained and pride resurfaced, "no. We don't take in bastards."

"Brother," Al insisted quietly, "he can get us money."

"So can I!" Ed pointed a thumb to himself.

"Alright," the man shrugged, "I'll find my own way to Central." He packed his things back up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Al shouted, "excuse my brother. We'd love for you to join us."

"Al! You traitor!" Ed yelled.

"Brother, we need him," Al argued.

The man laughed, "well seeing as you _need_ me then I suppose you won't mind splitting the money I raise."

Ed's glare returned, "take up the business with our father."

He nodded, "will you be escorting me?"

Al nodded happily. Ed grumbled and bit into his apple.

"How did you learn that?" Al asked.

"What?"

"Fire breathing," he clarified.

"I'm part dragon," he supplied boredly.

"You can't be part dragon," Ed argued, "dragons were reptiles. They can't breed with humans."

"Correction, dragons are mythical creatures, they can breed with humans if they want," the man spoke superiorly.

"Whatever," Ed mumbled sourly.

"So what's your name. It must be something eccentric right?" Al buzzed.

"Roy Mustang," he said plainly.

"Oh, well, I'm Al and this is my older brother Ed."

"Older? You look the same age."

"Hey! Was that a crack at my height?!" Ed yelled.

Roy smiled at him over his shoulder. Then he looked back at Al, "when are you leaving Lior?"

"Dawn. We're supposed to be packing today," the younger brother explained.

Roy nodded and the rest of the walk was in silence. They got closer to the camp and the sound of the tambourine took over.

"Rose is dancing!" Al shouted and ran ahead.

She promptly stopped, seeing the boy charging into the circle of wagons. "Hi, Al, I'm practicing," she smiled sweetly, "can you judge my new moves?"

"Sure, Rose," Al chirped happily.

She patted his head and then looked up to see the dark haired man beside the blond, "hello. The show doesn't start until later."

Roy bowed his head, "I am not here for the show."

"Oh, what are you here for then?"

"I'm looking to travel with you to Central," he shared.

"I will go see if I can find Hohenheim," she excused herself.

"Edward Elric!" Winry shouted storming towards them. "You left your chores to me again this morning! This is the fifth time-" She stopped and looked at Roy, "who are you?"

"Roy Mustang, fire breather," he bowed the same he did for Rose.

Ed continued to glare at him. How dare he be proper.

"This is Winry!" Al said excitably. "She's a mechanic. She fixes brother's-"

"Shut up, Al!" Ed threw an apple at him.

"Apples, Ed?" Winry took his armful, "how wonderful, treats for the horses."

"Hey!" Ed protested but she was already walking away.

A hand rested on the older brother's shoulder, "hello, I'm Van Hohenheim." He held out his hand, "I see you've met my sons, Edward and Alphonse."

Roy nodded and shook his hand, "yes."

"Rose says you're interested in tagging along," his tone was questioning.

"Yes, my group is headed to Central without me," he smiled.

"Have you got any talent?"

"Oh yes," Al nodded enthusiastically. "He breaths fire, Father!"

"Does he now?" Hohenheim asked his youngest amused. "Well then if Al can vouch for you I suppose you're welcome to join us. You can share Ed's wagon."

"What?" Ed shouted. "No he-"

"I have a tent," Roy interrupted.

"Very well," he nodded and turned to leave again.

"Rose is a dancer," Al stated, "Noah is a psychic, Scar and his brother help us with scams and pick pocketing, and Lust is a- she's… hm… a uh-"

"Tramp," Ed supplied before walking off.

"That's not nice brother," Al scolded.

Ed shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

Roy dropped his bag beside a wagon wheel and followed Al for the tour after watching the disgruntled teen wander off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers. Thanks so much for your reviews and favs. I hope you enjoy.

****

Chapter 2

The first night Roy watched the festivities. He observed them carefully, trying to learn the ins and outs of this group of gypsies.

Rose danced in the center of a circle of men. Grandma Pinako, as they called her, sold jars of what she claimed to be tea although its affects seemed to be alcoholic. Noah was reading palms by the fire. Lust was talking to a man in the shadows of a wagon. His diction seemed to be terrible and require re-teaching for her tongue was the instructor.

Then there was Edward. His trick was nothing too extraordinary to eyes that hadn't been watching long but the more Roy witnessed the odder it seemed.

It was a simple concept. He was betting on arm wrestling matches. The amazing feat was that he was winning. A man even used two hands and Ed was still the victor.

Ed was no weakling but he certainly had less muscle than the man whose arm he just pinned to the table.

Then Scar sat down across from him. Here is where the scam came into play. Everyone would bet on Edward. He had proved himself more than capable of taking on men larger than him.

No one knew the two facing off were part of the same traveling show.

Ed placed his left elbow on the table.

At this Roy rose and eyebrow. He had been using his right from the gecko, why change now?

Scar took his hand and threw it down against the table.

The group of men groaned and shouted their disapproval before marching off.

Roy turned and walked away from the light from the bonfire.

"Little piece of shit! You were stealing my wallet weren't you!" The man's hand grabbed Al's shirt collar.

Al held his wrist, "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah because you got caught," he retorted.

"Excuse me," Roy stepped closer, "what happened?"

"This bastard was pick pocketing me," he shook him.

Roy took the wallet from Al's limp hand. "How much did you have?"

"Five," he stated.

Roy pulled out the ones and counted off, "one, two, three, four, five." Only three dollars made it back into the wallet before he handed it back. "No harm done, why don't you head on home?" He proposed and the man released the boy to walk away.

Roy passed the two dollars to Al, "be more careful."

Al nodded and ran off to find his brother.

Rose's music stopped, Grandma Pinako ran out of her last jar and Hohenheim was collecting their winnings.

The men were leaving the camp and the clean up began.

Hohenheim selected his oldest son and the new comer to collect the valuable and leave the rest.

"How much is a hat worth?" Ed asked picking one up.

Roy looked over at him unamused.

Ed examined the hat, "don't want to talk to you either."

"Must you be so childish? How old are you?"

"None of your business," Ed retorted.

Roy sighed and walked towards him, "look, either we argue like children or be responsible adults." He held out his hand in offering, "agree to disagree?"

Ed glared up at him, "step off, I don't care to agree on anything to do with you."

Roy glared back, "listen here, kid, I'm just trying to be civil."

"Stuff your civil," he replied.

Roy took the hat from his hands and threw it on the fire. Without another word he went back to rummaging.

Ed grumbled through the chore. When he declared it finished he threw a bucket of water on the dying fire. It hissed and turned to steam and smoke.

Roy picked up his bag.

Ed watched him rectify a poor-man's refuge and scoffed. He pulled the sting from his hair and tied it to his wrist while stepping into his wagon.

He sank down onto his small cot, pulled off his shoes, and threw his shirt in the general direction of the basket by his wash basin. He turned his head sharply back and forth to crack his neck. Then with a content sigh Ed laid down in his bed. One hand behind his head and the other hanging to the floor he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

The following morning started before the sun.

The card table was folded and loaded. Stacks of baskets and blankets thrown into their designated wagon. Pots and pans, odds and ends. All were shoved into available space. Horses were hitched and wheels were turning by sun rise.

Ed wore the same disgruntled face walking beside his wagon now used for storage. He let out a sighing groan and tugged the rope in his hand to cut the goat off from its distraction.

Beside him the dark haired man snickered.

"What?" Ed snapped at him.

"Nothing…" Roy smiled to himself.

The goat baaed. "Shut up," Ed told it.

"You have quite the way with words," Roy mused.

Ed huffed, "schooling's not needed to rip people off."

"No, but it does help," Roy retorted.

"Mom, tried to get me into reading. It was alright but I ran out of books and they cost money," Ed shared.

"What happened to the ones you read? Surely you can reread them," Roy proposed.

Ed went quiet and fell out of step to drift towards the back of the caravan.

Roy looked back at him curiously.

"Don't mind him," Rose told him, "Ed gets upset over little things. Bad memories." That was all she offered to inform.

Roy didn't ask for clarification. It wasn't his place. He stuck to walking the desert in silence.

By noon they were in a sea of dry land.

Ed handed the goat off to Al. The rope moved between his left and right hand to avoid burn. Something his older brother didn't do.

Roy took in all these small facts. Like how the heat was stifling yet the teen still wore his jacket. No one else thought this strange.

Hohenheim declared that there would be no more traveling through the heat of the day.

Horses were unhitched and tied to the wagons. The animals were fed and watered and what was left was divided among them.

This would happen each day.

On the third shortly after nightfall Roy sat on the lowered wagon steps. Knife in hand he whittled a bar of soap made form goat's milk. It was something to cure the pressing boredom the landscape offered.

"What's up with you," Ed stormed towards him accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Roy sat up straight.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He demanded.

Roy relaxed and went back to what he had been doing. "Do you see anything else as interesting?"

"Interesting? Listen here, jackass, I don't like you staring at me."

"Why? Afraid I'll figure out your secret?"

Ed's face dove into the panic side for just a moment, "secret? What secret?"

Roy smiled victoriously, pocketed his knife, and handed Ed the soap while standing and walking off towards the small camp fire.

The following day they reached a small village set around an oasis.

They took this opportunity to restock on provisions.

"Ed, here," Winry set down a basket full of potatoes at his side, "you're not doing anything, peel these."

He groaned and reached for the knife she was holding out for him. "What no rice and beans tonight?"

"Come one, Ed, we need a change," Winry smiled and left him to his task.

"I was being sarcastic," he grumbled.

Roy pushed off the side of the wagon he was leaning on and sat down next to the teen. He reached for a potato, "they put a lot on you don't they?"

"I'm sixteen, they figure they gotta keep me busy," he grunted.

They continued working in silence. Roy was careful, his blade separating the skins diligently while Ed was acting as though he held a grudge against the damned thing.

"You're going to cut yourself," Roy warned.

"I've got tough skin," Ed retorted.

"I see that. Your blade's caught your thumb five times now," Roy's actions paused.

So did Ed's. "Why are you still staring at-" the blond turned to find dark blue eyes looking into his, "me…"

Roy shifted and moved closer. His attention fell from Ed's surprisingly calm face to his right hand. He reached for it and only had enough time to register the fact it was cold before Ed jerked away.

They were still close. Roy looked into the gold eyes, "it's fake, isn't it?"

Ed's jaw tightened.

"What happened?"

Ed's eyes hardened. He threw his knife down into the dirt and got up to storm off.

"Ed, get back here and finish your work," Roy called.

"You do it, bastard," Ed said back.

Roy sighed and did the rest of the work himself.

That night Ed laid by the dying fire, staring at the stars the sky offered. "Why are you going to Central?" He asked the body at the other side of the fire.

Roy didn't make up his tent. The weather was permitting enough that it wasn't necessary and Ed's wagon was filled with provisions. So the two used the ground as their beds and sky as their blankets.

"My friends. I travel with a group like this one," he shared.

"Why'd they leave without you then?"

"I told them to," Roy explained. "It's complicated."

Ed nodded and said nothing else after two words. They were the nicest the two had ever exchanged, "good night."


	3. Chapter 3

****

********

Chapter 3

In the following days the two grew closer. The silence between them held much less friction. Roy helped Ed load and unload his wagon. The things people didn't notice were the stolen glances and the way their eyes locked. No one saw the way Ed swallowed hard or looked away in denial.

No one saw the way Roy would smile and shake his head. The way he'd roll over onto his side to watch the teen sleep before groaning and turning away.

"How much longer are we gonna be in this freakin' desert?" Ed asked no one in particular, putting down the bucket of water.

Roy walked past him, "at least two more days. Come on."

"God, it's so hot," Ed continued to complain, "how is it you're not dying?"

"I'm not wearing a jacket, Ed," Roy looked over his shoulder at him.

Ed watched his back. His sweat soaked undershirt stuck to his skin. The blond looked away to keep from staring, "I can see that."

Roy smirked, "who's staring now?"

"I- I- It's- just… Shut up!" Ed stammered.

Roy chuckled to himself and put down his bucket of water next to the horses' feed. The animals promptly started meandering over. He put his hand on the velvet brown of the beast's neck and ran it down to its shoulder. "I've never realized how much I've missed horses."

"What? Your wagons run by magic?" Ed asked.

"We don't use wagons," Roy said simply, "if we can't carry it in a bag it stays behind."

"Oh. What do you do in cold weather then?"

"We tend to outrun the seasons. Stay moving ya know?"

"Right…"

"But if we get caught… body heat," Roy grinned and turned to leave.

Ed followed him, "what do you mean?"

"Ed, your sixteen, figure it out," Roy supplied.

"So you…"

"No," Roy sighed, "not me. That's part of the reason I stayed behind. It was becoming obvious."

"Wait. What?"

Roy turned around to grab Ed's arm and lead him away from the camp. They stopped a great distance away.

"Listen, Ed, I was traveling with a group of adults. Nothing went on that- we didn't hear…" he explained, "on cold nights, the guys would go into town looking for available women. I was the only one that didn't."

"So…" Ed's tone gave that he was clearly missing the point.

Roy scowled, "must I spell it out for you?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Ed defended.

"Fine, sleep on it," Roy instructed before leaving.

The next morning Roy again pulled Ed away from the group asking for help performing a chore.

"It's nice Ed has a friend," Winry said sweetly.

"I'm brother's friend," Al objected.

"Of course you are, Al," she took his breakfast bowl.

"It's nice to have someone around who can shut him up," Lust commented.

Al laid down on the desert ground. His head falling sideways to look under the wagon. He could see his brother's feet and also Roy's.

"What do you want?" Ed asked.

Roy pulled him further behind the wagon. "It's hard to explain, Ed," his voice was, as always, ominous. "I- you're too young- I shouldn't feel this way." With a groan he seized the teen's shirt collar, pulling him up to his tip toes while he himself bent down for their lips to meet.

Only a mere second past before Ed's hands came up to shove him away. Roy released his hold on him, "do you understand now?"

Ed stared at the ground a longer second. His head snapped up and he stared at Roy. There was no emotion shown on his face, "do it again."

Roy shook his head, "no, Ed, I shouldn't of done it the-"

Ed brought a hand up behind the man's head and pulled him down for another kiss.

Roy turned them and pushed Ed into the side of the wagon, "stop. Be rational here, Ed, we can't-"

"You kissed me," Ed argued.

Roy sighed, "but-"

"You took this turn first," he continued.

"I know, but there's-"

"If you're going to do something have the balls to back it up."

"Edward, enough," Roy all but shouted, "this can't happen."

"Why not?"

"It's risky," Roy pointed.

"Risky? You're talking to a kid who steals people's money for a living. Screw risky."

"You're so childish, Ed," Roy shook his head and stepped back, "I'm serious."

"So am I," Ed stepped closer making Roy's step back pointless.

Roy released an irritated breath, "you don't know what you're getting into. You're too young to understand."

The blonde growled, "no I'm not! I'm sixteen not three!"

"This is ridiculous! Y-" Roy stopped when he caught sight of Hohenheim.

"Insult his height?" The father smiled humorously.

Ed turned and stomped off. Roy shrugged coolly, "I suppose I have…"

"Don't worry about him. He's too sensitive sometimes," Hohenheim excused.

"I've noticed," Roy smiled.

The older man laughed and clamped a hand to Roy's shoulder and started walking towards the bucket of goat's milk, "ever make soap before?"

"No," Roy answered.

"Great! Time to learn."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, ya'll. This story's not dead. :) Sorry it's been so long. I should update again soon hopefully. I'm thinking I'll have to speed up the plot :/ Anyway, here's an update.

**Chapter 4**

Ed's feet dragged across the barren ground. His shoulders hunched forward and arms hanging heavily at his side. His hair was struggling to stay in his ponytail. He was officially sick of the desert.

A wheel had broke and until they could fix it they were stuck. He dropped to his knees and rolled under the wagon, into the only shade available.

What he found was that he was not the only one with this idea. Roy was laying with his hands tucked behind his head and feet sticking out into the sunlight.

Ed laid at the opposite end, his feet doing the same. He could just go find another wagon but it was too tiring to even think about.

The air between them became awkward.

At dawn earlier that day they had been walking side by side. Ed pointedly kept his gaze to the ground.

"Where's the goat?" Roy asked.

"How should I know?"

"Isn't it your responsibility?"

"Don't tell me what my responsibilities are, bastard," Ed spat.

"I was just trying to help you from getting into trouble," Roy excused.

"I don't need your help!" Ed stopped walking and turned toward him, "we don't need your help! We were fine without you and we'll be fine when you're gone! Just leave us and go back to your own fucking group!"

"Ed!" Winry shouted in a scolding tone.

The blond teen turned toward her, "don't defend him! Know why he's not with his group?"

Roy's eyes went wide.

"He's-" Ed started but was cut off.

Roy's hand sized his shirt collar, bringing Ed close to his glaring eyes, "listen here, you little brat, I'm older, stronger, and deserve more respect. So stop talking about things that don't concern you."

Ed's eyes narrowed. For a long moment they stared at each other. Ed's sight fell to another part of the man's face and anger gave way to something else. He felt them getting closer.

Then there was the sharp snap of wood and all attention went to the fallen wagon.

Roy lowered the teen back to the ground. They looked at each other for what felt like forever. Roy turned away and went to assist the men in repair.

Ed walked off and sat beside his brother in the warm sand.

Al continued staring straight ahead.

"Hey, I hate the desert too. We'll be outta here soon," Ed said reassuringly.

Al didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

Al shook his head and stood up, walking away.

That's when Ed decided to lay in the only shade available.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"What?"

"Your arm," Roy clarified.

"None of your business," Ed scoffed.

"Fine," Roy sighed.

"You're a nosey bastard," Ed insulted.

"I do have a father, actually," Roy corrected.

"You're a gypsy, chances are you were born out of wedlock. You are a bastard," Ed said matter of factly.

"I haven't always been a gypsy," Roy retorted.

"Really?" Ed tilted his head back trying to see the man.

"Yeah," was all Roy said.

"Why would you choose this life?" Ed looked back at the wood of the wagon above them.

"You're young and don't understand," Roy sighed.

"I understand plenty. I get that you're a fag and have finally grown the balls to face it," Ed scoffed.

"And you wanted me to keep kissing you, making you as much of a fag," Roy replied coolly, rolling onto his stomach to face him better.

Ed turned red, "yeah well… I- shut up."

Roy chuckled and crawled further under the wagon for his face to hover over Edward's. "Aw, I hurt your pride?"

Ed turned his face away.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ed," he shifted down onto his elbows. "I meant if you're going to insult me you might as well insult yourself," Roy clarified.

The blond looked up at him, "why can't you do this?"

Roy sighed, "I'll only be with you a short while, there is a very serious age difference and-" He was cut off. Edward had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, forcing their mouths together. For a brief second Roy gave in, kissing him back before pulling away.

"I'm not a child, I know this won't last long, I know you're a man," his voice dropped lower, "that's why I want this." He leaned up, catching Roy in another kiss.

The brunette smiled, his lips still pressed to Ed's. He urged the kiss deeper. He pushed himself up further, swiftly taking advantage of Ed's inexperience.

Ed let him, his pride deciding to sit this moment out. All that mattered was the feeling of Roy's tongue against his. A moan sprang up from his throat and the nerves took over. The knots in his stomach twisted and tightened.

"Ed!"

Roy quickly broke away.

"Ed, where are you?" Winry was yelling for him.

The fire breather rolled out from under the wagon. "There you are," Winry's face appeared on the opposite side. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Y-yeah," he clumsily crawled out.

"You feeling okay?" Winry asked, noticing something was off.

"I'm fine," he lied.

She threw him a skeptical look but didn't bother asking anymore. He was thankful.


End file.
